The Immortal War
by The Phoenix of the Blue Flame
Summary: something is going on in Volterra and a stranger appears on first beach and what will happen to the cullens set five years after Breaking Dawn Rated T for mild Laguage but could go to M latter on


Disclaimer: I do not as of yet own twilight or the characters in the twilight saga or the characters I'm using from SweetestSuicide. I do how ever own my original characters. ok on with the story

**the Immortal War**

Chapter 1: A stranger on the beach

* * *

><p>7:00 A.m<p>

It was in the early morning, on a peaceful day, on the quite little beach. When all of a sudden a blinding light appeared out of nowhere and from the this light stepped a strange man. This man on first glance looked just like any other man in his mid-twenties, but all you would have to do is look a little closer and you could tell he was anything but normal. He's six foot two well built with blazing blue eyes and a tattoo of a tribal phoenix surrounded by blue flames and he had spiked black hair, but what really made him appear strange was the fact that his temperature was around four hundred. He was also badly wounded, he was stabbed in the right side of his chest and very deep cut on his upper left arm.

* * *

><p>Jared was patrolling the area around first beach, and was getting pretty board, he had be out all night. He was about to head in when a bright light appeared.<p>

Sam I just seen a bright light appear on first beach I'm going to check it out, Jared said.

Ok, but be careful, best to phase back to human first so not to scare anyone, report back as soon as you know anything. I'll get the pack on standby just in case, Sam ordered.

All right Sam, I'll be back soon with the update, Jared said as he phased to human.

As Jared came up on the area were he saw the light, the first thing he saw was a stranger, who just little bit taller than him. The next thing seen was all the blood that covered the stranger. Upon seeing the blood his first thought was a vampire attack, but when he got closer he saw the wounds the stranger had gotten. Seeing this Jared rust in to offer help but before he got near enough to help a blue flame covered the stranger.

Jared was frozen in a state of shock, because he never seen someone just burst into flames like that before. As the flames died out, what Jared saw amazed him, the man was no longer covered in blood nor did he have the injuries he had a minute ago. Jared went up to him to ask what just happened but before he could the stranger collapsed and fell on the ground,

Jared not really sure on what to do, he got the stranger into the nearby woods to hide him from public view, then he phased to wolf to alert Sam on the situation.

Sam I fond a strange man were I had seen the light appear ,all I know for sure is that he is not human or vamp, what should I do Jared ask.

Hang tight Paul, Brady and I will be there shortly, phase and keep a close watch on him just in case, Sam said.

Ok Sam, we're about twenty feet in the woods half way up the beach, Jared told Sam before he phased.

It took about ten minutes for Sam and the others to arrive on the scene. Jared then tells Sam everything that happened since he got here, when that was done they all looked at Sam for orders.

Ok Jared and Paul stay here and watch over thing, Brady keep patrolling, I'll send Collin to help you, Sam ordered I'm going to get in touch with Jake to inform him of the situation and see if the Cullens know anything about him and so the doctor can come check him out.

* * *

><p>7:30 A.m<p>

It was just another normal day at the Cullen house. Carlisle was in his office, Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano, Renesmee was watching the TV, Emmet and Jasper were in the back yard sparring, and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were out on a shopping trip. Their normal day changed when Renesmee's cell phone rang.

Hay Jake when are you coming over, Renesmee asked.

In a little bit, but right now I need to talk to Edward ok Nessie, Jake answered .

Alright just a sec, dad Jake needs to talk to you, Renesmee said handing the phone to Edward.

Hello Jake what is it that you need, Edward asked

After Jake filled Edward in on what was happening on first beach, Edward called Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper to the living room.

Jake said that Sam wants Carlisle and me to come down to first beach and check on a guy that apparently just showed up on First Beach and is now been unconscious for half an hour, Edward informed them when they had all got to the living room.

Alright I'll go get my bag and meet you at the car Edward, as for the rest of you get the spear room ready for our new guest just in case we have to bring him back here for test, Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>8:00A.m<p>

As Carlisle and Edward made there way onto First Beach, they where meet by Sam and Jake who lead the way to where they had placed the stranger. On the way Sam gave them the full story of what Jared had seen this morning. When Sam finished tell the story they had got to the scene. Carlisle went straight to work on the stranger taking note of the extremely high temperature of the strange man, then looking for any signs as to what had happened to him and to what he was, but could not find anything wrong, one the surface anyway, they would have to get him back to the house before he could find out anything else.

Sam do you have a truck we could use to transport this man back to our house so I can run a full examination on him, Carlisle asked.

Yes I do it will take a few minutes to go and get it, Sam answered a

That will be fine and thank you Sam for the help, Carlisle retuned.

When Sam retuned with the truck Edward and Jake loaded him in the back with Carlisle. Then Jake got ready to drive the truck to the Cullen house followed by Edward in the Mercedes.

* * *

><p>11:00a.m<p>

A few hours have past sense they out back to the house and they still know nothing about the stranger or has he yet to wake up or even move. Carlisle was in his office trying his hardest to find anything in his vast collection of book that he obtained in his near four hundred years, but not able to find a single clue that would help unravel the mystery of that is the stranger. Then Edward knocked at the door and entered when Carlisle answered.

Carlisle have you fond anything yet, Edward asked as he walked in shutting the door behind him.

No, not yet Edward, Carlisle thought knowing Edward would hear it.

Carlisle, Jasper and I have been thinking that maybe this guy has something to do with what ever is going on with the Volturi, Edward stated voicing his and Jaspers concerns about the stranger.

I doubt it but we will not know till he wakes up, till then we'll just have to wait and see, Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>2:00 p.m<p>

A few more hours passed and nothing has changed, they still do not know a thing on the stranger or as he yet to wake. Jasper and Edward were playing a game of chess while Emmet was watching an episode of bleach on the TV, Bella, Jake and Renesmee had just got back from a hunt. When they heard the sound of two cars turn on to their driveway at a high rate of speed, Edward got up told them that they have company, and they rust outside to meat the newcomers.

As cars came in to view all the guys were in awe. The first car was a 1976 Pontiac Firebird, it was black with the phoenix on the hood and the rims were blue and with a black and blue flame interior. The second car was a 1969 ford mustang, it was red with two black racing strips and a black and red interior.

When the occupants of the to cars got out , there was one male and two females. The male was obviously a vampire, he stood about six foot with short brown hair, red eyes and a look on his face that said I'm up to something. One of the females was another vampire maybe a little taller Rosalie with red eyes, her hair was black with red highlights it was cut short but it was wavy. She had a look in her eyes the made you want to run and hide. The other female was not a vampire but clearly not human. Her hair was jet black that fell to mid way down her back she was slightly taller then the other female, her eyes were black but had a fire to them, she had look that said I won't hurt you but make me mad and see what happens.

My name is Valencia, the black haired female spoke with a soft voice, this is Estrella she added pointing to the other female and this is Trace pointing to the male.

We came here because we think a friend of ours is here he has black hair and stands about six foot two have you seen him, Valencia said clearly the one in charge.

Yes, he's up stairs but I'm afraid he has been unconscious for quite a while but I will take you to him, Carlisle answered

Thank you for the help, can you tell me what happened to him, Valencia has she and Carlisle made their way inside

All we know is that he appeared out of nowhere on a beach not to far from here and passed out has not even moved sense, Carlisle said as the got to the room her friend was in and here we are, he's right in there.

As they entered the room Valencia went straight to her long time friend and toke some thing out of her bag she brought with her ,in was a bottle of what look like water and ask she asked Carlisle if he had a needle, he looked a little apprehensive, but gave her one anyway, when she got the needle she filled it with the water like substance

and injected him with it. With in seconds of being injected by the water like substance the stranger eyes opened and sat up and looked around

Valencia where and when am I , the stranger asked the only person he knew.

I'll fill you in on all that a little latter but right now I your in a house full of vampires that might want some answers to, so lets go meat up with the others for all the introductions Valencia told him. When they all got down stairs they met up with the others and Carlisle went first on the introductions.

My name is Carlisle and this is some of my family, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Bella, Renesmee and that is Jake, Carlisle said as he pointed to each on as he spoke their names and we already know the names of your friends.

The stranger smiled and said, my name is Kaen and I am a phoenix.

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story ever

I would like to say a huge thanks to SweetestSuicide for allowing me to use her characters in this story

If you liked this story or have something helpful to add please review the more I get the faster I write

T.P.o.t.B.F.


End file.
